The present invention relates to improvements of a cash register system.
In a network of electronic cash registers, the electronic cash registers (i.e., terminal devices) installed in branch offices or stores are connected by a telephone line or the like to a host computer installed in a head office or a data collection center. After each store is closed, all sales made on the day are totalled. The total sales data is sent to the host computer. Usually, the date data showing the day is attached to the total sales data.
In a 24-hour store or a late night store, the sales made after midnight may be added to the total of the sales made on the preceding day. In this case, when the total of sales is calculated after midnight, date data representing the present day, not the preceding day, is automatically attached to this total sales data. This date data is sent to the host computer together with the total sales data. If another store with a cash register connected to the host computer closes before midnight, the date data sent to the host computer together with the total sales data represents the previous day. As a result, some of the items of data supplied to the host computer bear the preceding date, while the others bear the actual date. This will cause a confusion on the part of the host computer in calculating the grand total of sales made on the preceding day. Therefore, a data processing system has been demanded, which can attach the preceding date to the total sales data even if some of the sales are made after midnight.
A store with a cash register connected to the host computer may open from 7:00 AM till 2:00 AM of the following day. In this case, data showing the following day is attached to the data representing the total of the sales made from 7:00 AM to midnight, as well as to the data representing the total of the sales made after midnight till 2:00 AM. This is because the sales are totaled after 2:00 AM.
Thus, it has been desired that the date data be attached to the total sales data showing the sales, some of which are made on the day shown by the date data and the others of which are made on the preceding or following day.